


Murmur

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's 2021 KLZB Bingo Card [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alexsandr Kallus's past, Bingo Card : Stargazing, Buzzed/Drunk Alexsandr Kallus, Established Relationship, M/M, backstory time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: “Kal, we always see the stars. We sleep under them sometimes.” Zeb reminded the man, even if they hadn’t actually done that yet, as much as Zeb wants to.“Hmm, we see them now, but I never did before,” Kallus said, keeping his eyes on the sky as his feet attempted to take a couple steps, “No, you couldn’t see them from where I’m from.”
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Bug's 2021 KLZB Bingo Card [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153304
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Murmur

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a continuation of my previous work, Laughter, though it can be read on it's own. 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be for my bingo card, and I may write something else with the stargazing theme, but for now, this will do. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

“Kal, y’gotta start walkin’. I can’t carry you all the way to the ship _.”  _ Zeb said, tugging his friend down the halls from the mess, into the open air hangers of the Massassi Temples on Yavin. Kallus was about as hammered as Zeb has ever seen him, even if the ex-imperial only had a few drinks. 

“Oh, Zeeeb,” Kallus dragged his name like he was dragging his feet, “Oh, it’s good to see the sky, the stars.” Kallus said, leaning against Zeb’s shoulder, looking up at the stars. Zeb slightly shook his head, not sure what the other Captain was going on about. 

“Kal, we always see the stars. We sleep under them sometimes.” Zeb reminded the man, even if they hadn’t actually done that yet, as much as Zeb wants to. 

“Hmm, we see them now, but I never did before,” Kallus said, keeping his eyes on the sky as his feet attempted to take a couple steps, “No, you couldn’t see them from where I’m from.” 

Zeb settled him against a wall of a Massassi Temple, when it was clear that Kal wasn’t going to be walking properly anytime soon. He brushed a loose hair away from his eyes. He could swear that Kallus _leaned_ _into_ the touch, though he pulled his hand away when Kallus gave a long sigh. 

“The last time I saw the stars was when I was transferred to a higher level school, and even then they had us stay inside ‘cause of the fumes. It wasn’t topside, though it felt like it was. It was the highest I’d ever gotten before the Empire came ‘round.” 

“The highest?” Did Kal ever use  _ Spice _ ?

“The highest level. Y’know, Coruscant has 5,127 levels, with five, 5000 being the power grid. I was born on 3030, but I was moved up to 3230 for schooling. Then my family’s level got,” He chuckled, though Zeb heard something bitter in Kal’s voice, “Well, leveled cause of the Clone War.” 

Zeb didn’t know what to say. He knew that a lot of Coruscant got destroyed, since it was the central planet for the Republic, and now the Empire, but he never really thought of what it was like to live through the war. 

“So, what happened after that?” Zeb prodded gently, not wanting Kal to sober up and withdraw, but also wanting to hear more about his life before the Empire. 

“Oh, y’know. Street life, until a special senator came to our hideout, scouting out special kids,” Kal snorted, blowing a hair out of his eye, “Lookin’ around for kids to groom for the high and mighty Empire.” 

“That’s what got ye into their academy?” Zeb asked, getting a slow head nod in return.

“Got me into the academy, which was at 4500, an even level, then out to Onderon. First time I really got to see the stars was when I almost died.” 

“But you didn’t die, and now you can see them.” Zeb murmured, following Kal’s gaze to the sky. 

“No, I didn’t. Though this view is much better then Onderon.” Kal sighed, keeping his gaze up at the stars. 


End file.
